MINE (One Shot)
by Sam-E234
Summary: Stripped of her power and kept as prisoner, Coco has now become Lady Bat's favorite toy.


I used to love this anime back in Middle School, I recently watched an episode again with Coco, Noel and Karen (The Volleyball Episode) and Lady Bat was a short interlude of a villain and I remembered how I shipped them together ^_^so I wanted to write about them.

However, I wanted to give Lady Bat a sinister side. He IS a demon hybrid after all. I usually write more comedic and fluff so I hope this turned out alright. **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

_She was luscious, just absolutely luscious. Her taste, her skin, her whimpers… And she was his. All his._

Lady bat smiled. For too long had he waited to receive what he wanted and finally, Master Mikeru had allowed him to do as he pleased. It was a rare time that his master allowed any of his minions to enjoy themselves, but he took it eagerly and without question.

Though in all honesty, Mikeru had no need for the Mermaid Princess of the South Pacific Ocean. He had taken her jewel and her powers, draining her and turning her completely useless. Lady Bat had asked what was to become of her. Before, Mikeru had eaten the soul of the mermaid princess they had captured, he wondered if the same would happen to Coco.

"You have taken a liken to her, so you can have her as a pet if you wish. I have gotten all that I needed from her."

And here she was. In his toy-room. Though there wasn't really any toys in the room. But he did play many "games" in the dark cellar dungeon.

He had bodies of all kinds littering the floors and walls – Children, Men, Women, Mermaids, Animals. He took no sympathy to any living creature and enjoyed experimenting and torturing the souls of those on the surface. But none of them could be considered as great a prize and enjoyment as Coco.

She was feisty and rude. She had no power but she fought till her last breathe every time. And God, did he love it. The crude and insulting remarks she would spit, the few punches and bites she got in whenever he had gotten close. Yes, he enjoyed her very much. Nobody else had given him such a battle and such a rise in adrenaline.

Unfortunately, it didn't take too long for her will and hopes to be shattered. For her to realize that this was a losing situation.

******XXXXXX**

The first few nights he had simply beaten her. First it would be a simple slap, then a punch and then a kick and finally a full-fledged beaten that would break a rib or two. She would try to fight back but as the days turned into weeks and those into months, she lost the will to do anything. Instead she would cry and plead and beg.

But that was simply child's play. And soon, the beatings would turn into the least of her problems. And what she would become, he would love; desperate, clinging and broken.

Lady Bat had been assigned to capture another princess, the one of the Arctic Ocean who went by the name of Noel. It would be simple. Her twin sister was on the other side of the ocean and her closest friend was already secured and caged in his toy-room. The others would be on land and if he was stealthy enough, he could get to her before she alerted them. It only took a matter of precision and timing.

Before he left he had assigned Alala to attack the princesses on the land around the same time he attacked the Artic castle, to create a diversion and had put Ranfa in charge of watching Coco (though she had never witnessed it, she knew of Lady Bat's sadistic and psychotic tendencies).

The attack would be in three days. One of which he would use to prepare and plan and the other two to travel. He had given subtle hints to his captured beauty as to what was to happen but she hadn't picked up on it, that or she was too dead inside to respond.

The attack went swiftly, in fact, it was so quick he didn't even enjoy it. He only had to sing once. The common mer-folks were exceptionally weak to his power and he was quickly able to knock out and capture the Indigo Pearl Mermaid before setting off the bomb and leaving. He could hear the screams of the mermaids as the domains of the castle blew to bits and pieces.

When he brought her to Mikeru, he sucked out her power and took her pearl. She had gotten too feisty during the process and ended up getting her neck snapped by none other than Lady Bat. Mikeru had again told him to do as he pleased with the body though the the Angelic demon was hoping his minion would just dispose of the thing. Lady Bat had instead placed her dead body into a barrel and had stored it in one of the dark corners of the toy room.

She would be of use again, but for now he wanted to spend some "quality time" with this beloved.

**XXXXXX**

He had beaten her severely the night before and starved her for a couple of days, only giving her small cups of water to keep her from dying. Now he planned to play a new game with his victim.

"Coco… My love, come to me".

He heard small rustles of metal before remembering he had chained her to the walls. He walked over and unlocked the chains, carefully helping Coco to stand, he smoothed down her hair and caressed her face.

"You look so pale" he whispered softly "Are you hungry?"

Coco didn't respond, she didn't understand what was going on. _Is this a trap? Is he going to kill me? Or did he just finally snap?_ She suddenly felt nauseous at the thought that he might be have gotten even crazier.

"Coco."

She jumped, almost forgetting that he had spoken to her. "I am asking if you're hungry." Coco swallowed slowly, her stomach was coiling in pain from the lack of nourishment but she was certain that this was a trap. _He might poison my food… _but what difference did it make? She was going to die by his hands one way or another, might as well go out fed.

"Y-Yes" she stammered out "I… I am hungry".

Lady Bat smiled at her "Then I will get you something to eat".

And just like that, he left the room_. I bet he's going to bring in nails and hammer and try to play that "Jesus" game he's been talking about… Or maybe it's the whip again._ It wouldn't make much of a difference what would happen, she was screwed either way and the lack of food and medical attention had left her considerably weak. She was sure this might be her final day alive if he played any more games.

When Lady Bat entered, he was carrying a silver tray. He set it down on one of his "work tables" and threw some of the broken glass, severed body parts and knives onto the floor, trying to clear a small space.

"Here, it's a full meal this time. Fresh and hot right off the stove. Ranfa made it too, so it's going to be good". He ushered Coco to come closer and then backed away.

Coco stared at him_. He must be planning something. He has to be!_ But too soon, the smell of the food overcame her and she slowly approached the table. On the tray was mashed potatoes with gravy, chicken breast and rice. Coco's stomach growled and grumbled, cautiously she took up the fork and shoved a small portion of the potatoes in her mouth. It was good, no, it was more than good - It was fucking fantastic. If there was poison in it, it must have been the best kind. Soon she began to attack the tray, not caring that she might bring it back up since she hadn't eat in so long. She just wanted to finish it before he took it away.

Lady Bat, satisfied that Coco was eating, went into one of the corners of the room and heaved the barrel into the center of the room. Coco glanced at it but was too focused on her meal to care. He slowly undid the top and peeked inside. Noel's body was half rotted. Her eyes had rolled back into her head and her mouth hung open, with her neck at an irregular angle. Her hair was thin, almost gone and her face was a mixture or green and grey and had multiple scabs all over the sides trailing down to her left arm. All in all, she looked sickening and the scent was even worse. Lucky enough though, the toy room was filled with the smell of blood and decay on a daily basis. Lady Bat waited until Coco was done eating to walk up to her.

"Are you finished?" Coco jumped and nodded. She was certain he was going to tie her up again till he spoke.

"I have a present for you. I went through a lot of trouble to get it but I hope you enjoy", he turned his head to the barrel.

Coco followed his gaze and then looked up at him, confused. Then he smiled. That twisted smile that always meant trouble. He grabbed her roughly and dragged her to the barrel and forced her to look inside. There were no words to describe the look that appeared on Coco's face or the sound that came out of her mouth soon after. She couldn't even finish her horrified screaming because she began to vomit.

_Noel! That was Noel! He killed her! He killed her. Holy fucking Poseidon, he killed her… _

After he was sure she was done throwing up, he lifted her up and tried to put her into the barrel. She fought back, more-so than he expected. She even landed a kick in his face. She bit, punched and scratched, while cursing and crying. She would make him pay. She swore it. She punched him again and again but he soon managed to grab her arms and head-butted her, she fell back from the sudden impact and tried to stand but he quickly scooped her up and he forced her into the barrel of her dead friend. He quickly tossed back on the lid and tighten it. All the while, Coco screaming and crying louder and harder than she ever did. If Lady Bat hadn't been as warped as he was, he was sure he would have killed himself just by hearing the anguish and utter devastation in the poor mermaid's voice. She maintained the volume and deafening screams for about two hours before the barrel became quiet.

Lady Bat assumed she must have tired herself out or had lost her voice from the demonic screaming she had been doing. Nonetheless, he left the room to retreat to his bed chambers, with the barrel still in the middle of the floor.

******XXXXXX**

For such a good playmate, there should always be a good game. The beatings and random torture events were fun but he wanted something new, something enticing. But what was there to do? Maybe keeping her in the pool with a shark would be fun… Lady Bat smirked. Now that was a thought but a shark might do much damage. He wanted her hurt, not dead. Maybe throw in some electric eels and let her have some "fun" for a few minutes. Coco had been given a day off from the playing. She was in the pool he had made some minions carve out.

She never dared to peek up from the waters anytime he let her in, she would simply settle to the bottom and try to stay as quiet as possible. He had made an attempt to be some-what humane and had given her a haven of some sorts. He left her alone whenever she was in the pool. Well, most of the times anyway. Lady Bat yawned, he was bored, and he wanted to play. Or at least find something to do. Then he remembered that he had four other mermaids he could capture and kill._ Why the hell not? Coco needs some time to heal anyways._ And with that he left the toy room in search of new prey.

As soon as he had left, Ranfa entered the room and peeked around. She saw the water in the pool splash and knew that the mermaid was probably frightened to death and famished. Quickly she left to go to the kitchen and searched for any kind of snacks they might have had. There wasn't much to eat in the palace at the moment so she settled on banana and mango slices. She summoned her chibi's and had them bring as much as they could carry down to the dungeon to the girl.

Ranfa sighed and hoped that Lady Bat would leave the poor thing alone for at least another day. She had begun to take pity on the mermaid after the first month, she could hear the screams at night and see the bruises and marks that tainted the young mermaid. However, Ranfa wasn't going to go against Lady Bat in attempt to save her; she didn't care that much nor was she willing to risk herself in a battle against the demon hybrid. Ranfa might be gullible and overconfident but she wasn't stupid. Though time to time, she would send her chibis to fetch food and water and bring it down to her.

Lady Bat only fed her old bread and hot water, with the rare occasions of a full-fledged hot meal (which was usually only given when he had beaten her to the point she could not move and had to receive medical attention or before he unleashed a new way to torture her). It was nothing grand but Ranfa would make sure to give the yellow mermaid a variety of small snacks and drinks – Pancakes, bagels, muffins, cookies, biscuits, orange juice and hot tea.

Of course this only occurred whenever Lady Bat was gone or had retreated to bed for the night. Nonetheless, Ranfa felt a warm, sort of happy feeling in her chest every time she had gotten a chance to help out the mermaid and though Coco never had the chance to tell her, she was grateful for the kind act from the butterfly demon.

******XXXXXX**

_A new game began. He called it "7", because this game would hold the final sin for him – Lust._

"Please, please don't do this!" Coco choked out between hysterical sobs. Lady Bat snickered and whispered with malice "You asked for this." _(Julia _©_)_

_I never asked for that. I never asked to feel so violated. I never asked to experience that level of pain. I never asked for him to haunt my nightmares and give me a permanent sense of fear and paranoia. No, I never asked for any of that. (Julia _©_)_

Eventually she would stop crying and simply take it. She tried to fight or beg her way out every time but she knew he would never let up. She knew he was just taking pleasure in her screams, so she would always stop and silence herself.

Instead she would bite her lip or shove her knuckles into her mouth to stop any noise of pleasure from escaping them. He would always start off rough, cruel and tormenting but would be gentle once they reached the end of their "game". And though she hated him more than anything, hated that he tortured her and how she could not defend herself; that small gentle touch would send her over the edge.

Whenever she felt herself on the verge of calling out his name or moaning, she would bite down on her inner cheek till it bled and he would laugh and insult her about it as she cried.

He knew all the spots and places that brought both pleasure and pain in her and exploited them to the fullest, even worse, he had taken her ability to freely transform into human and mermaid instead controlling and manipulating what he wanted, whenever he wanted.

As one of their sessions came to an end, he picked her up by her hair and dragged her harshly on the ground before tossing her into the make shift pool. She hugged herself closely trying to stop the stinging pain from being dragged on the splintering cement but was relieved to be back in the water, at least now she could breathe and have a small area to move around in.

And though she knew she wasn't, she felt safe in the warm haven of water. It was familiar and he rarely ever hurt her whenever she was in the pool.

She was left alone for quite some time. Coco unfolded herself, letting the salt water lick her wounds and swam around a little. For whatever blessed reason, Lady Bat had given her a pool that was actually pretty roomy. It was 6 feet deep and wide enough for her to stretch in. Waiting a few moments more, she swam to the top and peeked around, her captor was nowhere in sight. She breathed a sigh of relief before she felt a hand grab her by the back of her head.

He slammed her head into the side of the pool, smiling devilishly at her.

"Can't get enough of me, can you? I will leave you be for a little while my love, but come in time I will be back. And I will make you suffer in never before seen ways."

He ran his hand through her hair gently, "Now you must heal and rest but after I will make sure to fuck you up all over again. And again. And again." And with that, he disappeared.

He had vanished into one of the corners of the room and was silently listening to Coco crying. He felt a small tug at his heart.

_Perhaps I should treat her to something less horrific next time... Perhaps._

Lady Bat smiled. It wouldn't hurt to be nice once in a while, after all she was his. All his.

* * *

In the last excerpt, the short paragraphs/sentences ending with Julia and a copyright symbol were written and owned by Julia.

**Please Review!**


End file.
